Saga of seven suns
by Lord of time and space
Summary: New aliens and new characters. A blacksphere appeared in space 1000years ago but it mysteriously dissappeared. Now it has come back and all races must cooperate in the battle to fight off the new aliens...even the hydrogues...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1 (Shao'f)

Rain trickled down from the verdant mosses of the bright, crystalized cavern. Shao'f watched the heavy rain clouds rolling in the sky. The weather was calm and promising before but it was fickle and changed like the illura priest's dying hope. Rain droplets fell from the sky and hit the ground like exploding bombs of crystals. The priest felt bleak and as if the bursting raindrops were her hopes of surviving. She was an illura after all and her race need sunlight and food to live. Shao'f had had no hot meals since she came to this human world. She had to eat mushrooms and potatoes since illuras do not eat meat. The humans preferred meat and vegetables were rare. She recalled the fresh, green, delicious cabbages that she had eaten at her home world; Terra-mina the plants itself were alive unlike the whitish plants on the human planet. Terra-mina was filled with living trees and the vivid sunlight streaming down from eight different suns. The mother priest herself had sent Shao'f to the new human world-Pluros, to send treelings to the blue planet. Shao'f had no parents left. Both of them were killed in the sinorue's attack on the world forest. Her father, Jeo'f sacrificed his own life as a kamikaze in an attempt to destroy the war globes with an impact of a human spaceship provided by the Hansa chairman for the illuras to transport treelings. Shao'f bereaved at the death of her father and her mother disappeared at the day of Jeo'f burial. Mother Sareece had adopted her after her parents were gone and now it was her first mission to help mother Sareece distribute the world trees.

"I cannot fail" the illura clenched her teeth to keep her emotions from showing.

The sinorues had attacked Pluros a week ago and Shao'f, who saw the massacre, hibernated in the cave and waited for human rescuers. Shao'f rarely foraged for food and didn't need any for she can get sunlight from the only sun of the human planet. Shao'f knew that there was food and shelter in the human city but did not dare to risk her life in case the misanthropic aliens were still there. The aliens spared nobody and they would not hesitate to kill an illura allied with the humans. There was no sign of life on the forsaken planet except from furry crickets screeching at night time. The sound comforted Shao'f and memories of her father came back to her mind.

When Shao'f was a little girl, her father used to tell her to be optimistic and told her that a smile always brings you luck. "A smile, unlike a frown acts like a cup and keeps your luck from falling" her father had said to her. When Shao'f reached ten, her father had led her around his Cabbage fields and taught her about planting trees. Her father had caught her furry cricket as a birthday present and Shao'f adored the little pet. The cricket had been put in a cage but it hadn't seemed interested in escaping as long as it had enough food.

Shao'f heard someone walking into the crystal cave. Her heavy eyelids opened and she jumped to hide in a dark corner of the cave. Her reflexes were not quick enough to hide her from the intruder and the crystal walls reflected her image. Shao'f gave up and walked to the unknown living-being. To her amusement, a human…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Cam Blaze)

With a zap of laser, the sealed door of the docking bay opened. Cam landed on the stone surface of the hydrogue planet. Cam veered to the right and entered a corridor which was fraught with hydrogues. He turned around and maimed a hydrogue blocking his escape route. A dozen more entered its place and Cam was in vertigo. He was trapped and more of the hydrogues entered the corridor.

"Ca..." a whisper reached Cam's ears. He lowered the game's sound effects on the double and heard Amy calling his name. Cam pause the game and lifted himself off his chair. He opened the oak door of his room to find his friend with her hands resting on her wide hips. She entered into the room swiftly as if hydrogues were hot on her trail. Amy hugged Cam and increased the room's temperature. Amy was after all Cam's girlfriend but she once called him a lazy dude with lassitude.

"Why didn't you open the door?"

"I was playing man of war: the war of the hydrogues" Cam replied casually

Amy was the only sister of Zettize Rooy. Zettize was insouciant unlike his sister and he was a friend of Cam's brother; Jon Blaze. Jon and Zettize used to be a team on fighting the hydrogues and the sinorues. Cam had asked Jon if he could join the team and Cam was spurned almost immediately. Jon was deft at planning tactics and Zettize have an aptitude for killing. Cam was useless and he hesitates to kill. So Jon and Zettize consensus was to leave Cam at home with Amy as his babysitter. Just thinking of the thought made Cam want to tear his hair off his scalp.

Cam asked himself "A girl babysitting her boyfriend?"

The words leaked out of his mouth and Amy turned to him with a questioning look. Cam thought Amy was about to chide him but instead, she looked away and yawned.

Cam turned the room light to low illumination.

Amy rolled onto Cam's bed and hugged his pillow.

Amy fell asleep on Cam's muddled bed and Cam turned to his laptop to continue his game.

Buzz… Cam's laptop vibrated on the table. Radar appeared on the screen which shows round, unfamiliar ships landing on Pluros; the planet which Jon and Zettize had gone to.

Cam ran to his cargo ship as fast as his legs would carry him. When he reached his ship the sinorues had already landed on the blue planet. He turned his ship's speed boost to high level and launched the ship, full force into gravity zero.

Note

If you don't understand something, please ask me. I'll be happy to answer your questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Zack Zettize Rooy)

A shaft of warm sunlight flowed like a spotlight from an aperture in the roof. Zack walked on the echoing marble floor with Jon's hand locked tight on his shoulder. He reached into his pocket and felt the comforting touch of his clockwork gun. The gun was made completely out of carbon-diamond, mostly –but with some fullerenes for lubrication and energy-storage. There were no metals or explosives in the gun; no circuitry. Only intricate levers and retches, greased by fullerene spheres. It fired spin-stabilized diamond flechettes, drawing its power from the relaxation of fullerene springs coiled almost to its breaking point. You wound it up with a key, like a clockwork mouse. There were no aiming devices, stabilizing systems or target acquisition aids.

"Now I know what I should buy you for a birthday present." Jon said after Zack released his grip on his gun.

A group of aristocrats were having a formal conversation unaware that secret organizations were in state of having war between each other. There were cheerful people; chatting in cafes and drinking cocktail. Jack wanted to have fun and drink until he reaches into an ethereal state but he was on an urgent mission. Of course, there were also other people around. Soldiers were going around and brandishing their laser guns at some people. The soldiers have galvanized their muscles and their tattoos camouflaged on their arms. Jon and Jack were careful not to aggrandize their muscles so that they would not look like active soldiers. Although no muscles were needed to carry the new-model weapons that even a child could have carried easily, some soldiers preferred to have big muscles for intimidation.

The two boys reached to another hall which has strange designs which were surreal. Paintings were hung on the walls which showed Arinc Joana: one of the members who opposed the sinorues. Arinc Joana killed thousands of them and in return the aliens had spread the disease by indoctrinal virus.

If infected by the virus, the person goes into a state of frenzy and tries to kill him/herself. After a month or two (If the person survives) the person calms down and another problem starts. The person's left hand may shrink and shrivel or he/she may have another hand growing from the back-bone. After this stage the person dies.

"I think we should visit three hand serafim" Jon murmured

"Who's that?"

"He is a friend of mine but he got infected by the virus while he visited his girlfriend's planet"

"Isn't he going to die?"

"He was …but he stopped his third from growing. Anyway don't call him three hand rombie in front of him"

"Got it" Zack said

Jon paused in front of a white door as if reconsidering if he should turn back. After a moment, he knocked at the door and waited.

With a soft click, the door opened slowly and Jack saw a pallid man smiling at them from his chair.

"Please be seated" the man said with a French tone in his voice

As Zack and Jon sat down, a robot compy entered from another room and served them coffee although they were not in a mood to drink.

"My name's serafim and what would you gentleman want" Serafim said in a rich voice

"My friend here is Jack" Jon introduced

Serafim held out his hand and Jack took it. The pale man looked weak but his hand was firm and held Zack's for a long time.

"Sera, can you arrange us a transport to Mars?" Jon said after the introduction

"Oh… I see…"

Serafim stood up and walked to a window which showed a clear view of the city. His third hand hung limp from his back. The hand was small and it was not fully grown yet…

Serafim turned around and saw Jack's interest in his third hand.

"The process was stopped when my hand was not fully-developed. I was lucky that the surgery was done in time. Some people got rid of their third hand but died because of the surgery"

"It was also thanks to Jon's navigation skills on the ship that I arrived to hospital on time. And it was also a time of war so it was difficult to travel."

"That was nothing"

"I owe you one so take care of yourself until I repay you your kindness"

Jon smiled softly. He was wearing a fedora on his head and looked as if he was on a vacation.

Serafim started explaining his story of how he got the virus but Jon interrupted in the middle of the story.

Jon cleared his throat.

"Sorry to keep you here for long. You can leave now, I am really sorry to waste your time" Serafim apologized.

Like a waiting rocket, Jon launched himself out of his seat, said "Bye sera" and he walked out of the room.

After Jon went out of the room, Jack lowered his head to Serafim in salute and hurriedly followed Jon as he didn't want to lose himself in the growing crowd.

Author's note

Enjoy and please leave comments.


End file.
